Embodiments of the present disclosure provide semiconductor devices having through-substrate via (e.g., through-silicon via (TSV)) plugs and semiconductor packages including the same.
With an increase in the integration density of semiconductor devices, a semiconductor device having TSV plugs formed through a substrate of the semiconductor device has been proposed. In general, a disposed location of the TSV plugs is important to improve a reliability of a semiconductor device.